Caged
by arabmorgan
Summary: All teenagers have a rebellious streak in them, and the stoic Neji is no exception. An unfortunate victim of fate, it's now time for him to take control of his own destiny.


**Caged**

Neji lived to serve the Main House of the Hyuga clan; it was his duty, his unchangeable fate that he accepted with honour. After finding out the truth of his father's death and overcoming his hatred, he had become rather fond of Hinata-sama, and Hiashi-sama was always kind. It wasn't as if he suffered because of his status as a Branch House member, far from it. He was regarded with awe, the genius of the Branch House, surpassing quite a few Main House members.

Yet he was occasionally prone to bouts of resentment and rebellion against the Main House—it was a _teenager _sort of thing that even the ever-stoic Neji succumbed to in his growing years. It was the only act of rebellion he would ever commit, and that was to start a relationship with a girl from outside the Hyuga clan without any prior approval.

It was in a moment of unusually angsty angsting, when Neji was brooding about the cursed seal and the pain it had caused him, that anger coursed through him. The Main House had controlled his entire life, dictating his every move, and it would continue to do so—the battles he fought, the people he protected, even who he _married_. He had been caged like a _bird_. Well, no longer, not if he got his way. It was absolutely _unthinkable _that he should always be under their control. He was determined to take charge of one aspect of his life, the one that would affect him most deeply.

The Hyuga household had been positively _scandalized _when he had brought Yamanaka Ino home one night for dinner. Sure, she was pretty and intelligent, but she was also incredibly loud, opinionated and blonde. In contrast, the Hyugas seemed like a dull lot next to her. Neji merely sat back, allowing Ino to unleash her enthusiasm on the stunned Hyugas, resisting the urge to smirk. There wouldn't be any meek, quiet Hyuga girl for _him_, thank you very much!

They had really gotten to know each other when on missions together, but all the same, Neji didn't think he really _loved _her. That was such a strong word—commitment, anyone?— and it scared him a little. Ino was just another reminder of how he had one-upped Uchiha (as it should be!), not to mention the immense pleasure he received from witnessing the helplessness of the Hyugas and the bewilderment of the other villagers. The make-out sessions were always hot and satisfying as well; contrary to popular belief though, they had never had sex, since Neji was exactly as uptight and conservative as he appeared, and Ino was far from as loose as she was often portrayed.

Ino was pushy, never afraid to demand her way, but it was worth it to finally do something of his own accord. Anyway, he had gotten used to her: her sweet floral scent, her affectionate but loud ways, her occasional mood swings. She liked to surprise him, placing her hands over his eyes and insisting that he _Guess who, Neji!_ Never mind that no one else would ever _dream _of touching him that way, or that he had the Byakugan. She was also somehow always _coercing _him into running little errands for her—_help me tell Shikamaru…would you send these flowers…isn't that bracelet gorgeous? Maybe you could buy it for me.._. A flutter of her eyelashes or a quick kiss on the lips, and Neji simply didn't have the heart to say no.

Neji's lips twisted in a smirk. He had thought that he was so clever, escaping from the slowly-descending cage of the Hyuga clan, just to find himself trapped in another one. He was wrapped around Ino's little finger, there was no use denying it anymore, not when-

"Neji, my dear friend and rival!" An obnoxious voice snapped him out of his reverie. "It would be most unyouthful to be late for your own wedding!" He groaned as Lee dragged him out of the door, his hand instinctively going to his hair to check if his impulsive friend had messed it up. Somehow, he had a feeling that he was trapped for good this time. The cage door had slammed shut, but strangely, he found that he didn't really mind.


End file.
